A Turbulent Time
by Rowena Ravenclaw
Summary: Ten years after the founding of Hogwarts, the founders began to argue. This is Rowena Ravenclaw's take on the time around the creation of the Chamber of Secrets
1. Rowena's Life

Chapter 1: Rowena's Life 

Rowena Ravenclaw was born to an average pureblood family On May 6, 983. Though her family did not have much money, her parents were determined to find a tutor for Rowena when they found they could teach her no more at the age of 12. She was the fastest learner of her sisters, Rose(15) Catherine(13) and Holly(9). She read books as if she was bathing in their glory, and did more powerful spells that either of her parents could if they were able to perform the spells together. She became the teacher of Holly when she was eight years old. It was then that Rowena realized that there needed to be a school for children in England. One which even the poorest families could afford to send their gifted children.

The closest school to Rowena was Beauxbatons, but her parents would not send her to another country. Her parents knew that a tutor was the only way she would learn more than they could teach her. They asked other magical families about finding a tutor, and her uncle was the first to suggest one. This tutor was very advanced in her magic, and could teach Rowena everything she could desire to know, but this tutor usually only took in children at the age of eleven. Her parents decided to owl this tutor anyway, and faster than you can say "Merlin" Rowena was sent to the valley to learn more about the magic she was able to do, and how to use it properly.

Her tutor's name was Helga Hufflepuff, and she agreed to teach Rowena shortly after meeting her. Helga found Rowena to be the best of her students, and used her as an example of how they should brew a potion or perform a spell. The only catch was Rowena was unable to see her family, but she sent them lots of owls to let them know what was happening. Her sister Holly joined her two years later and they both were the top of Helga's students.

Helga also had a dream of making a magical school. She had sent out owls to the ministry of magic to create one, but all they did was to send here two names of two other people who wanted to build a school, and a letter saying there is some empty land beside Hogsmeade. So when Rowena turned 15, Rowena, Helga, Gordric, and Salazar met in Helga's house to plan the school. As the school was built, the other three taught Rowena, the youngest, and after reading and their teaching, she became the most knowledgeable of the four. She also grew in beauty with her long wavy strawberry blonde hair and bright green eyes. Her slim body and innocent appearance made her look more of a student than a future teacher.

They all continued with their own students, but were unable to teach as many students as they used to because of the building of Hogwarts, as they began to call it. They bought a large house in Hogsmeade and taught their students there. The school itself was in a most beautiful location in Rowena's opinion. She enjoyed sitting by the lake reading during her free time, and being taught mermish by the merpeople. She also learned a lot about the people she was going to teach with. She still found Helga to be the one she could talk to the easiest because of her caring nature. Salazar, she found, was set in his ways of who should make up the magical community even though Helga, Gordric, and herself tried to convince him otherwise. Gordric was someone that Rowena knew she could trust with her life. They all had great strengths and weaknesses that should have been a perfect mix for students to learn from.

When the school opened in 1005, she was twenty-two years old, and ready to teach young students. The castle was big, but it still had room to grow if it ever needed it. And the teachers were ready to teach their subjects. Gordric taught magical defence, Helga taught potions, Salazar taught transfiguration, and Rowena taught her favorite subject, charms. The four spent ten years in harmony, but ten years later they began to argue about who the best students were. Gordric tried to help by using his hat to split up the students, and allow the hat to choose who would teach each student by the students strengths and the founder's strengths to try to stop all the arguments because they were interfering with the students' learning. This plan, however, had some very large consequences.  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Disclaimer: I do not own anything from the world of Harry Potter or otherwise.

Author's note: I'm getting tired of all the 6th year stories so I decided to do one that has nothing to do with 6th year. Happy Reading.


	2. The Sorting

**A Turbulent Time**

**Chapter Two: The Sorting's Debut**

Rowena Looked around at this year's small class of first year students. She saw that each one of them was afraid and yet excited to be starting their magical education at Hogwarts.

"Welcome" Rowena said with a smile to the first years outside the front gate of Hogwarts. "In a few minutes the gate will be opened, and you will be allowed inside the castle for the beginning feast. This year we are trying something new with how you are educated. You will be sorted into four different groups based on your personality and the way you learn. This is to hopefully improve the magical ability of all students. All I ask of you is that you try your hardest to get out of your education what you need, and more."

When Rowena completed her speech, the gates magically opened, and she lead the new students to their new home until Christmas. When they reached the great hall which had been charmed three years ago to show the sky above it, the doors magically opened to welcome the new arrivals to Hogwarts. There was a great stage in which each of the new eight students would sit on a stool and put on Gordric's old hat after the first sorting song:  
Welcome students, the magic is waiting

To move through your bodies trembling

But do not fear for its not that bad

There are four choices to be had

There's Gryffindor brave at heart

Slytherin for those who want a cunning start

There is also sweet hard working Hufflefuff

And wise Ravenclaw for those who never learn enough

But beware of the splitting of the school

For weaker you shall be apart than with friendship as a tool

Everyone was quiet for a moment before Professor Gryffindor cut in saying "Now it is time to sort everyone. Since the first years are already on stage, they will be first followed by second year and so on. Now Professor Slytherin will begin saying the names of the first years." So all 60 students were then sorted into their houses. Before the students were sorted, there was one long table, but now they were separated into four tables that fit fifteen students and their head professor as each professor happened to have the exact same number of students. Rowena began to feel that this may not be the best choice for the students.

> > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > >

In a meeting later that night, after all students were sent to their private rooms, Rowena and the other founding four were discussing the new sorting.  
"I just don't think this is the right choice for these students!" Helga exclaimed. "They will never learn everything from just one person. That's why we began this school, to allow them to learn subjects from professors with strengths in that area. I cannot completely teach transfiguration because that is my weakest subject."

"I agree, they won't learn from their full potential!" Gordric said with a slight frown, and an absence of the normal twinkle in his bright blue eyes.

"Well, they'll have to deal with it!" Salazar argued. "I refuse to stay with this school if you do not allow me my own students without you to brainwash them."

"It seems that you are the one that wants to brainwash them. We only want to teach them so that they may be stronger in their magic. You are quite selfish to want your own students and not allow them to learn what else is out there." Rowena said quietly.

"Well the students are here, and we have no choice but to go on with our experiment. This discussion is finished!" Salazar said as he stormed out of the central office that they used to meet with other students and them selves.

After a minute of silence, Helga finally said' "We have to do something about him before he is forever gone from us. The hat spoke truth tonight. He is trying to weaken the school while probably training his students to cleanse the magical world"

"What are our choices Helga? The school year has started, and we have had discussions like this every night this summer without going anywhere. That is why we created the hat, to stop these arguments. Why don't we try this until Christmas. If it does not work, we could hire a new teacher and stop Salazar before he turns his students against us." Rowena responded. It was then they decided to go to bed so that they could be ready for their students in the morning. Rowena laid in bed for hours that night knowing that she needed to find a way to reunite the school before students were forced to go back to a education at home like she had.

So, what do you think? Any improvements that I can make, or is it all good? I would like to know, so please review.

>Rowna Ravenclaw >


End file.
